


In the Bubble

by Canadiantardis



Series: Weirdmageddon [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A what if scenerio, Gen, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Mabel saw was Bill Cipher and a large scar in the middle of the sky, and she knew she messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bubble

The last thing Mabel saw was Bill Cipher and a large scar in the middle of the sky, and she knew she messed up.

She heard a loud wind blowing her hair into her face and she slowly opened her eyes, finding everything to be much darker than they had been what felt like a couple minutes ago.

Blinking a couple times, Mabel turned her head side to side, but nothing seemed familiar. She looked to be in an abandoned park that had a small lake attached to it, but the colours were all wrong.

She sat up shakily, looking around for someone, but saw and heard nothing that would tell her someone was close by.

“Hello?” She called as she stumbled up. “Is anyone around? Hellooo?”

No one answered her. But she had thought she hadn’t run too far into the forest. Trying to remember, her heart felt like it stopped as she realized what had happened before she woke up, and began to wonder how she had fallen asleep in the first place.

As if being hit in the gut, Mabel hugged herself tightly. She needed to find Dipper, or her friends, or Grunkle Stan. She ran down the strange coloured path, calling out for anyone to help her.

She found no clue as to where she was or if there was anyone else around for a whole day. She had seen glimpses of what looked like Candy or Grenda or sometimes even Dipper from far away, but whenever she got close, they would become smoke or tree stumps.

“Guys! Someone! Anyone!” She cried after the tenth Dipper became a stump, panting from all the running she had done. “Please, where are you?”

She slipped to the floor, huddling against the Dipper stump, deciding maybe if she hid in Sweater Town, someone would notice her. She brought up the turtleneck and wrapped her arms around her legs inside her sweater.

Now that she finally was resting, and hearing nothing outside her sweater, Mabel sniffed as she tried to stop herself from crying. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea where her friends or family were or if they knew where she was. The only thing she did know was the Bill Cipher was out in the world and that she caused it.

“Why, if it isn’t little Shooting Star? I thought I recognized that overstuffed sweater thing.” A familiar voice startled her, and she popped out of her sweater in alarm.

Hovering a foot away from her was Bill Cipher, surprising Mabel.

“Bill!” She cried, and tried to put some space between her and him, but fell over when her leg caught on the inside of her sweater.

“Woah, there, Mabel. I’m not here to do anything but chat. I’ve been hearing to call out for someone.” Bill said, keeping his distance from her.

“Someone I would actually want to see, not you.” Mabel frowned, but internally wondered why the first living thing she met would be him. “I would have even been okay with seeing Gideon before I’d want to see you.”

“Ow, those words hurt, Shooting Star.” Bill put a hand over his bow tie mockingly.

“Go away.” Mabel finally stood up, turning her back to Bill as if that would make him disappear.

“Aw, but you looked so lonely there. I really do just wanna talk, Mabel. Seeing as how no one wants to save you.” Bill said, and Mabel whipped back around.

“Where am I?” She demanded, not allowing what Bill said to get to her.

“Oh, just a little prison bubble. Made by yours truly.” Bill bowed with a smug tone of voice. “More as a sign of thank you for letting me come into your world. You’re the only one safe and away from what I’m doing to the world. Isn’t that great?”

“What are you..? No! Let me out!” She cried.

“No can do, Shooting Star. I did say this was a prison.” Bill straightened and Mabel thought she could see the smug look in his eye.

She frowned again, looking around. “What do you want with me?”

“Oh that’s easy. You and Pine Tree are always getting in my way, so I thought I’d separate the two of you.” Bill gestured around them. “And see? He doesn’t even know where you are, and I doubt he really cares.”

“You’re lying.” Mabel shook her head and was about to turn around again when thin arms wrapped around her, and suddenly Bill was right up in her face. “Let go!”

“Do you really think your brother or those friends of yours actually care about what’s going on with you? Why haven’t they come to save you yet?” Bill asked angrily, tightening his grip on her.

“They… They will save me.” Mabel protested, struggling to get out of his grip.

“No, they don’t even care about you. They didn’t even care enough to say they would go to your birthday. Pine Tree doesn’t even want to stay with you once the summer ends.” Bill said, as if reading her mind.

“No.” Mabel shook her head, yanking on her arms.

“Yep.” Bill’s arm seemed to stretch until he could hold onto Mabel’s chin, making her look into his eye. “I bet they’ve known where you are since the beginning of this, but they don’t care enough to do anything.”

“No, you’re lying.” Mabel’s voice sounded uncertain even as she spoke, her struggling weaker than before.

“Really? Then why hasn’t anyone tried to save the little you from this place, hmm?” Bill inquired, sweeping his arm around them. Mabel turned away, refusing to look.

He spun her around to face him fully, and Mabel flinched.

“Face it, sweetheart, Pine Tree and the others don’t need you. Can’t you tell? They’re off, having a grand ol' time without you.” Bill almost sounded apologetic to Mabel.

“No…” Mabel shook her head, looking down at her feet as tears threatened to spill.

“Ya see? If they really cared about you, they wouldn’t be making you cry like this, now would they?” The demon placed a hand on Mabel’s shoulder.

Mabel flinched at the contact, jerking her shoulder away from him. “Don’t touch me. Leave me alone.” She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Suit yourself, Shooting Star.” Bill sounded almost gleeful as he flew away, but not before parting her with some food for thought. “Don’t believe anything you see here. Nothing’s real.”

Mabel frowned, turning her back to the disappearing triangle and stumbled her way through the dark purple forest that seemed to have always been there, and yet hasn’t. She heard distant laughter of her friends, and she covered her ears, silent tears slipping down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gravity Falls fic. Sorry if Bill was a OOC, I can't seem to find the right way to express his body language or the way he speaks yet.  
> I had a lot to think about after Weirdmageddon part 1 finished, mostly around Mabel and the Bubble she's trapped in, and thus this one shot was born.  
> Might make another connecting this with what I think would happen when Dipper and the others find her. Don't know yet.  
> Anyway, hope my first GF fic was okay!


End file.
